In the field of public passenger transportation, the present tendency is to manufacture vehicles with lowered floors to facilitate entering and exiting of passengers, strollers and wheelchairs either inside or outside the vehicle. These vehicles are also responsive to the increasingly numerous regulations imposed to improve accessibility for handicapped people or those with reduced mobility.
Because the vehicles have been lowered, much of the operational and technical equipment such as, for example, hydraulic, electrical, ventilation, air conditioning, regulatory, energy supply equipment and the like, formerly housed in the lower portion of the vehicle, must be displaced and has been transposed to the vehicle roof, where it is generally housed in roof containers.
The vehicle roof, therefore, becomes very encumbered and if aerial supply of electricity to the vehicle is desired, very little space remains available for installing aerial electrical collection structures, such as pantographs and the like.